Love You Enough
by flamerider05
Summary: Misaki is always trying to do everything by herself but we know that Usui isn't going to let her get away with that type of behavior.


Disclaimer: I do not own. If I owned I would not be posting things to this website.

Summary: Misaki is always trying to do everything by herself but we know that Usui isn't going to let her get away with that type of behavior.

Love You Enough

Graduation was in three weeks. Not for Misaki's class but it made Misaki's job a lot harder as all of the final years were getting out of control. Not even her 'demon president' status was enough to really calm them down. Misaki had even had to scold some of the girls.

So needless to say it was a disaster.

Usui wasn't helping at all of course. In fact he only seemed to add to her issues. He had broken the lock on the football (see: soccer) club room when the club president had lost the key and then he had caused Yukimura trauma in some fashion again. She still didn't know what he had done that caused poor Yukimura to go diving behind the nearest person every time Usui came around and she didn't really have time to deal with it currently.

Because of all the paperwork that had come up she was even taking a break from Maid Latte. The manager had been excited that she was taking a break until she learned why, at which point she had told Misaki she needed to take a real break, in other words, one where she actually rested for a while but there wasn't anything that could be done.

All in all, everything was going wrong right now, including the budget that she was currently working on.

"Kaichou, you are becoming a bit too masochistic for my liking," Usui said in her ear. "Shouldn't you go home like the other student council members have?"

"Gah! Usui! Stop doing that! Can't you see I'm busy?" she yelped, hating the shiver that went down her spine.

"Yes, Kaichou has been busy for quite some time now. And isn't the budget someone else's job?"

"It wasn't working so I'm doing it myself."

"You're so reliable, Kaichou," Usui sighed. "I'll do the budget so relax a bit."

"You aren't even on the student council, Usui. I can't ask you to do the budget."

"Now, now, Kaichou, I didn't hear you ask. Didn't I offer? You can't do everything all by yourself, Misaki. Now give that stuff to me and I'll handle it. You can work on something else and then you'll be done sooner so you can go home."

Misaki cautiously handed him the papers. "Thank you, Usui."

"Anything for Kaichou."

Misaki fought the blush down although she was certain that she had at least failed a little bit, especially considering the way he smirked. She decided not to worry about it too much since she really had a lot she needed to work on. She moved directly into working on some things for graduation and she had almost forgotten that Usui was there until he handed the budget back to her.

"All done, Kaichou. What would you like me to work on now?"

"You can go home now, Usui. Thank you for your help but this really isn't your job."

"Taking care of you is my job. Besides I'm not leaving you here alone. By the time you leave it will be late and you shouldn't be out by yourself in the dark. You're still only a girl, Misa-chan."

"Fine, fine," Misaki said, knowing that the more she pushed him the more he would pull her, right into him if he had his way. The thought made her blush slightly. "Y-you can just take anything out of that pile that you would like," she gestured over toward the pile slightly.

Usui picked something out of the pile and began working diligently on it. Misaki also began working again. When the pile was finally nonexistent Misaki stood up.

"Thank you for your hard work, Usui," she said. "Let's go."

"Would you like me to carry you, Kaichou? You look awfully tired."

"NO!" Misaki yelled. "Gosh, Usui, one second you're more helpful than anyone I've ever met and then you turn around and say something like that!"

Usui patted her on the head. "Once you asked me what was wrong with you taking care of girls, so now I have a question for you. What's so wrong with me taking care of you?"

"Somehow I fail to see how you offering to carry me is taking care of me. In any case, hurry up. I still need to get home and study."

Usui's eyes narrowed. "Kaichou, you'll kill yourself if you keep working yourself like this."

"It can't be helped. I need to be prepared for the exams coming up. Some of us actually need to study in order to keep our grades up."

"Kaichou, don't make me come and _put_ you to bed myself." The look on his face was entirely serious and that worried Misaki to no end.

"If you want to live I would suggest you try nothing of the sort."

Usui chuckled slightly. The next thing she knew she was lifted off the ground bridal style. Her bag was slung over Usui's shoulder along with his own bag.

"P-put me down, U-usui!"

"Nope. You're going to let me carry you home, Misa-chan. I won't have you collapsing like you did last time. Now that I'm here I'm going to take care of you."

"Fine, fine." It was never worth fighting with Usui because once he had his mind to do something he was going to do it one way or another. "But you better not do anything perverted to me!"

"I wouldn't think of it, Kaichou."

"Which always seems to mean that you were already thinking of it," Misaki rolled her eyes. "For being such a big help you sure are a pain."

"But you love me anyway."

"I do not! Why would you even say that as a statement? Don't assume and decide things on your own! Put me down! I don't want you touching me!"

"Who's assuming things? You know I've seen you sleeping and in case you weren't aware, you sleep talk. Guess who you confessed to in your sleep!"

"I-I do not talk in my sleep! And I did not confess to you! It didn't happen, I don't believe you!"

Usui smiled broadly. "Oh, but you did."

"Okay, let's pretend for a minute that that actually occurred, which it didn't, when did that happen?"

"It happened, and it really did, two days ago when you fell asleep in the student council room. Would you like me to name off the exact time too? "

"No. I still don't believe you."

"Of course not. Which is why it might be best for you to ask Sakura-san about it. She was also in the room and she squealed quite loudly. It was actually amazing that you didn't wake up from that. I asked her not to say anything. I guess she didn't. But if you asked her she would definitely tell, she was quite excited for the two of us."

"… That would explain… I mean if that had happened Sakura would've told me!"

"Really? Then what does it explain?"

"Nothing," Misaki's cheeks heated up.

"Kaichou, you always blush when you're lying."

"FINE! It explains why Sakura's been asking me what type of wedding gift I would like and whether or not I would want children and if I did could they call her Aunt Sakura."

"Kaichou loves me!"

"I DO NOT!"

"Do too."

"I am not starting this argument with you."

"You let me kiss you and you didn't hit me."

"I was in shock!"

"What about the second time? You pretty much confessed to me then."

"I have no memory of any such confession."

Usui's eyebrows rose slightly. "Oh? Then perhaps I should remind you that you don't know why it's me and your heart beats so hard around me. You recall?"

"The memory is coming back to me."

"By the way, we're at your house." Misaki looked up as Usui set her on her feet.

"Oh… thanks, I guess…"

"I'm going to kiss you."

Misaki opened her mouth to tell him that 'no he wasn't and that that statement had been totally random anyway' but he kissed her before she could get a word out.

"See you tomorrow, Kaichou. I'll wait for you out here… unless you would prefer me to knock on the door."

"I… what the… didn't even get to say what… USUI!"

"So the door then. See you." He pressed his lips to her lips briefly before pushing her lightly toward the door and then he vanished down the street.

"… He better not be here in the morning," Misaki huffed as she walked through the door.

**The Next Morning**

"Good morning, Ayuzawa-san. I'm here to collect Misaki-chan for school," Misaki heard as she started around the corner from the kitchen. She froze for a moment before hitting top speed to grab her bag and run to the door in order to avoid Usui getting in her house once again. She shoved her shoes on her feet as fast as she could.

"Good morning, Usui, we'd better be on our way or we'll be late! Bye, mom, see you when I get home!" she shouted as she ran out the door, grabbing Usui's arm as she ran past.

"Kaichou sure is in a hurry to get me alone. I hope this is a sign that you have intentions to do something to me."

"If you'll shut up I will stop denying that I told you I loved you in my sleep."

"You won't deny it? I want you to admit it, Misa-chan."

Misaki's eyes narrowed. "Not. Going. To. Happen."

"Would you admit it if I told you I love you first?"

Misaki stopped walking and swung around to look him in the eye. "Don't joke."

Usui caught her shoulder before she could turn around. "I've tried to explain to you how serious I am about you, Misaki, but for some reason I can't quite get it through to you. What would you like me to say?"

"Nothing. Everything. I don't know," Misaki looked away. "We need to go, Usui…"

"Takumi."

"What?"

"My name is Takumi and that is what I would like you to call me from now on. I love you and I have for some time now. So I won't give up on you, not now, not ever. I don't know what else to tell you, Misaki."

"Then…" Misaki paused, her cheeks turning redder by the second. "Then tell me that you'll stay."

"If I won't leave when you tell me to, then you can guarantee that I won't leave if you ask me to stay, Misa-chan. I'll stay with you until death do us part."

There was a long pause as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Don't think much of this because I don't know for sure, it's never happened to me before so I can't really say, you see, but there's a pretty high chance that I'm in love with you as well… Takumi…" the name was foreign on her tongue but not unpleasant, especially with the smile that accompanied it from Usui, my apologies, Takumi.

"Well, it isn't a direct confession, but I'll get one out of you yet. Ah, well, how about a kiss then?"

"We're going to be late!" Misaki yelped turning to run off.

"Don't make me trap you in a public location on school grounds, Kaichou. I'm sure everyone would love to watch me turn your knees to jello."

"I hate you."

"Nope. You love me and you're gonna kiss me."

"I will not! I don't know how to initiate something like that so you'll have to do it."

Takumi's grin widened. "I'm pretty sure I was just given permission to kiss you. That's what I'm taking it as, you understand. Do you know you always look cuter than usual after kissing?" and his rant continued.

"Oh, for the love of all things good in this world!" she yelled. "Just…" she then proceeded to grab his shirt collar and pulled his face level with hers. She pressed her mouth against his cheek. "That's what you get for being annoying."

"Not so. You said _I_ could kiss you. And that hasn't been done yet." He then closed the small space between their lips. She pushed him away quickly and turned away.

"W-we should get to school now. Um… lots of things to get done today."

"True, true, Kaichou. Let's hold hands on the way to school! That would be enjoyable."

"No."

"You said you wouldn't deny you're feelings anymore."

"That isn't what I said at all! I said I wouldn't deny that I had said that in my sleep and that was only if you shut up, which you didn't!"

"Mis-a-ki, you have already confessed. It's too late. I told you I'd stay. Now you're stuck with me." He held out his hand. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. And the hard way is you get to school today the way you got home last night."

"Darn you." She grabbed his hand.

Takumi sighed. "And I was _very_ much hoping you would let me carry you. Didn't you like having our bodies pressed together? It was _extremely_ enjoyable for me."

"Again, I hate you."

"That's okay I'll love you enough to make up for it."

The rest of the walk was in relative silence although Takumi whined when Misaki pulled her hand away when they were within sight of the school.

It was still in the air between them, _I'll love you enough to make up for it._

So Misaki would try to love him enough, too. Because she really couldn't be outdone by him.


End file.
